


Mr. Eager

by eissam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Cuddling, Dates, Dirty Talk, Emotional Abuse, Fingering, Fluff, Glasgow, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nurse Louis, Past Abuse, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Scotland, Sex, Smut, Starbucks, Top Louis, University AU, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, University Students Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik - Freeform, art student, cute shopping trips, domestic abuse, fashion student, larrie, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nursing student, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eissam/pseuds/eissam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a student Nurse and Harry is a Fashion student. After a brief encounter on one of the Louis' twelve-hour shifts in the Accident & Emergency department of the local hospital, the pair couldn't have imagined what would follow in the coming months. </p><p>Or: Louis is put together lad who hasn't dated in ages and Harry is a troubled soul that only Louis can nurse back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my first fic was short (and rather crappy to be honest) so I've decided to do a longer one. And I figured that as I am a student nurse in Scotland, I'd base a fic on that and go from there! Hope you's all enjoy it! I will try to update as much as possible but I am really busy just now so don't know how often I can do that.
> 
> Side note: none of the characters in this fic are based on the real people and this is simply for fictional purposes. 
> 
> WARNING: im not going to go into anything graphic so I haven't put a waring but there is talk of an emotionally abusive relationship at some point so please don't read if that will trigger anything for you, but I will put a warning in the chapter that is occurs!

Its 8pm and with a groan and rub of his eyes, Louis braces himself for the thought of a twelve-hour night shift. Not only was it a Friday but it was also his third in a row. To say he was tired was an understatement. However, he is in his third year of his nursing course so was well used to hospital placements already. After the nurses from the afternoon shift handed over all the necessary patient-details, the night team were let loose. Louis’ mentor was a little scatty and tended to just pawn him off with other staff or let him see to patients himself., but Louis being the headstrong person he is, never really had a problem with doing his own thing. 

A couple of hours into his shift, at around 10pm, the drunk people started to roll in, as they did at this time on most weekend shifts. The first patient he had to see was a twenty-year-old girl dressed in a tutu and tiara (out on hen party he figured) and had had one to many cocktails with dinner and was already plastered. On her way out of the restaurant to the bars she slipped on the icy pavement, which left her with a pretty nasty gash on her forehead. Now, this meant the accident and emergency department was full of giddy girls and ladies all dressed in feather boas and who were rather inebriated. And of course, Louis, being the young, tanned, handsome guy he was, he got the full brunt of their attention when he was trying to clean up their friends wound. With a roll of his eyes and several bum pinches later he was finished and much to his surprise, the girl was allowed out pretty swiftly due to the nature of her injury not being as bad as he had originally thought.

As the night progressed, a mix of lengthy admissions forms, broken limbs and scantily clad girls suffering from near-hypothermia due to the abnormally cold October night, Louis managed to get meal break. Once he has made his way to the staff room, he slouched into a chair and tucked into his salad he had prepared earlier (this health kick isn’t quite for him, but his new found love for the gym meant he had to stop living off of cold pizza and share bags of M&M’s). 

“You look absolutely shattered, darling. Shift going okay so far?” asked his mentor. Karen was a really good nurse, but as mentioned earlier, rather scatty, so barely knew how Louis’ shifts were going until she bumped into him on their breaks.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Just been a busy night. It’s times like these that make me wonder why girls are so insistent on wearing next to nothing when they go on a night out. It bloody freezing out,” Louis replied with a sigh. That earned him a chuckle from Karen and something about how this is all just part of the job. But Louis knew that already considering this was his forth placement in a hospital and his last shift of work-placement here before he goes back to university in the lead up till Christmas. Although he loved what he did, he always loved going back to uni, as it meant no long twelve-hour shifts or late night bus travelling through Glasgow to get to the hospital from his flat. 

As per usual, Louis’ break was the quickest half an hour of his life and before he knew it he was back out on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it because he was so exhausted or if it was actually true, but the department looked ten times busier than when he had went for his break earlier. With a sharp intake of breath and a fake expression on his face, Louis proceeded to his first patient. Collecting the admissions information from the front desk, Louis started to skim over the important details he needed to know before seeing to them. 

Name - Harry Styles

DOB - 01/02/1994

Occupation - Student, The University of Glasgow

Admission - Possible fractured rib, left side

And so on, and so on. 

‘Great!’ Louis thought sarcastically. As he gathered his things, he set about scanning the waiting room. “Have I got a Harry Styles here, please?” he said, trying to come across as enthusiastically as possible. 

“Yes, that’ll be me, sir,” answered a tall, dark figure sarcastically from the opposite end of the room. His raspy voice echoed above the flutter of voices that filled the room. As the man approached Louis, he felt his stomach tie in a knot. Now, Louis has always made sure remaining professional was his biggest priority, but he was finding it hard to switch off his heart-eyes when he saw his patient. Despite the weather outside, harry was in a short sleeved pin strip shirt and unbearably tight jeans which hugged his ass uncomfortably well and his arms we’re defined and covered in tasteful tattoos. But with that aside, it was his hair that captured Louis’ attention. Louis was a self-admitted lover of guys with longer hair, and Harry’s curly locks that sat graciously just below his shoulders accented his facial structure perfectly. Louis pulls himself together as the patient approached him, ‘Snap the fuck out of it Louis, you idiot,’ he thinks. 

“Right this way harry, we’ll get this injury looked at for you,” Louis said in the most chirpy tone he has used all night. The drunken mess of curls and limbs follows him through the corridor, swaying slightly and clearly unsteady on his feet, humming a sweet tune that Louis can’t quite make out as he tries to calm himself down. As they reach the examination room after a short walk, Louis signals Harry to hop up on the bed, which he struggles to at first, holding his left side in pain, then with a quick slide, he’s up, and his legs are actually hanging off the end of the bed which just shows how tall he really his (well, anyone is tall in comparison to Louis really, but still). “Can I get you to take off your top for me please Harry?”

“Whoa, calm down there, Mr. Eager,” Harry slurs. Which just results in Louis rolling his eyes and asking him again, to which Harry eventually complies. But Louis has to admit he is a little speechless when he sees the man lying before him topless. And yes, of course this is a completely medical and professional setting, but damn. Louis clears his throat in a bid to hold back his thoughts and starts to examine Harry’s left side. There’s a lot of bruising and with just the slightest touch Harry is flinching in pain, so Louis can take that as quite a big indicator that its broken. After a consultant comes and refers Harry to get an X-ray (and tells Louis to stay with him as he’s so drunk) Louis finds himself leading Harry back through a series of corridors again to the radiology department.

“I can see by your badge your name is Louis. I like that. Louis,” the patient mumbles, “its French. I love the French language, me. It’s sexy. Much like you.”

Louis tries not to register the fact that he is flirting with him and winking at him but just rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well, you’re drunk and on quite a few pain meds already so I’d just keep those thoughts to yourself,” he retorts sassily. The X-ray is pretty painless (no pun intended) and is over within about 20 minutes. As Louis expected, one of Harry’s ribs is very much broken. He leads him back through to the A&E department when a bed is free and waits with him to ask him some details so he can complete his admissions information, “So, Mr. Styles, can I get an address from you?” 

“I can’t remember my address, I only moved here last month, mate. ‘m in the student accommodation on the campus if that helps,” the man supplies, still with a slur in his deep Cheshire accent. Actually, it did help, as Louis lived in the student halls in his first year so knew the address.

“So you’re a first year at uni then?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I also go to Glasgow uni. You’re obviously not Scottish though. Where you from?”

“Holmes Chapel. Wanted a change of scenery so moved up ‘ere. You’re clearly not from Glasgow either, mate. Let me guess. Sheffield? Doncaster? ‘Am close right?”

“Hit the nail on the head my friend, Donny born and bred. You got an emergency contact or that?”

“Just put my sister, Gemma. She in Manchester though so it’s all a bit pointless don’t you think, “ Harry says with a grin. As he exchanges his sisters details and goes on to complain about needing more pain medication, the doctor is back to give him results and explain what the plan is. Once the doctor is gone, Louis tells Harry that that’s him finished his job and goes to leave as well. 

“Wait,” Harry shouts as Louis begins to walk out the door, “you’re gay, right?”

“Am I gay? What-“

“Don’t act coy, babe. I can tell.”

“Well, yes I am, but I don’t see how that’s any of your business considering you’re one of my rather inebriated patients.”

“Knew it. Well, seeing as you’ve been giving me heart-eyes all night, how about I give you my number?”

Louis just stares in shock, blinking occasionally. Surely this breaks 101 nursing rules. Could he get kicked off his course for getting close with a patient? Could he get a disciplinary from his mentor is she found out? All these thoughts are swirling around in his head but for some reason he can’t help but feel excited thrilled even. Louis was so used to a wildly busy schedule of placement, sleep, coursework and repeat that he never had a chance to date anyone. Heck, his last sexual encounter was way back in his summer break about three months ago. Before he can comprehend the situation, Harry has hopped off the bed and is slipping a crumpled bit of paper into the pocket of his scrubs. Without another word, harry takes his place on the bed again, raises an eyebrow at Louis, and Louis leaves the room. 

As dawn is breaking, the end of Louis’ shift is nearing and all the nurses and staff members are saying goodbye to him and thanking him for his time at the ward, however, his mind can’t help but just think about Harry. The way his curls sat around his face. The way his cheekbones were accentuated when he raises his eyebrows. The way his dark tattoos compliment his pale complexion. This has definitely been the most satisfying shift he has ever done to date, although there is no way he wants to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, so Louis texts Harry! Hope you liked the first chapter hunnis! Let me know what you think in the comments and ofcourse feel free to leave kudos ;) lots of love x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter!

After Louis got back his flat at about half past eight in the morning, he went for a shower and a five-hour sleep. He finally woke up when he could hear Niall and Jade watching Anchorman in the living room and laughing uncomfortably loud. He made his way through to the living room come kitchen/diner to grab a glass of water. “G’ morning mate!” Niall blurted when he caught a glimpse of Louis walking over to the sink. Niall was an unusually loud Irish man who was studying dentistry. During his first couple of years at university, Niall was bringing a girl back every night, and Louis knew this because they were not only allocated the same flat in student residences in first year, but have been living together the last two years as well. So, naturally, considering Jade was gorgeous and always around as she was Louis best friend since (she was also doing nursing) her and Niall ended up hitting it off and have been together for 6 months. Much to Louis’ dismay, because now his two best mates had found love…with each other, and he was still painfully single. 

After he got a drink, Louis made his was back to his bedroom to conk out for another few hours. Then it hit him, the sudden remembrance that he had Harry Styles number in his pocket from last night. Fuck. Louis started to bite his nails, wondering if the intoxicated soul he met last night would even remember that he gave Louis his number. Does he text? Doesn’t he? 

After much pondering, Louis grabs his phone from under his pillow and types out an Whatsapp message to the number on the bit of paper. 

(Louis, 1:45pm) Hey ! Its Louis. The nurse from last night. Remember giving me ur number? Hows the rib? :)

Louis waited a solid five minutes staring at the screen of his iPhone and got no instant reply, so decided to doze off again before he over thought it too much.

An hour later, Louis lazily wakens from his nap and the first thing he does is check his phone, and there’s a reply. ‘Shit, fuck, shit, fuck…’ Louis thinks to himself. 

(Harry, 2:17pm) Well, Hello there Mr. Eager. Of course, I never forget anything. I’m in a lot of pain my dear, but thanks to you and your lovely colleagues, I’m medicated up to the eyeballs.

Louis reads it with intent. The moment he sees the word ‘eyeballs’ all he can think of is Harry’s piercing green eyes. Those damn fucking eyes. 

(Louis, 2:49pm) Good to hear, babe :) was nice to meet u !

(Harry, 2:50pm) You as well. 

An instant reply? SCORE! However, it was pretty blunt so Louis has no clue how to respond. He would go through and ask his best friends what they think he should say but they would just ask a million questions so he opts against it. 

(Louis, 2.54pm) So u said u were a student at GGU like me? Nice one. What u studying ? x

(Harry, 2:53pm) Fashion Management, my dear. Does my surname not give anything away? ;) 

(Louis, 2:54pm) Ahhhh, siiick! Well, I’m finished my placement at the hospital and back at uni till chirstmas so if u wanna meet up any time or that…x

Louis is really, really biting his nails now. But No reply. Not now, not in a minute, not in an hour. Nothing. Louis wants to slap himself for being to keen. He was living up to the nick name he was given by Harry, ‘Mr. Eager’.

As the evening comes to a close, Niall, Jade and a heap of their circle of friends decide to go out to celebrate Louis and Jade completing and passing their first placements of third year. Louis is definitely (definitely) hung up on the idea of Harry Styles. Not one bit. Although he may just have to drink away his thoughts tonight. Just maybe. Once everyone arrives and they all begin to have a few drinks at the flat before heading out. Within the group is jade and louis’ other best friend Perrie who is also doing the same nursing course and Liam and Zayn. Liam is a typical Sports Management student who only cares about football (which Louis doesn’t mind one bit seeing as he lives and breathes the sport as well) and women and Zayn who is going out with Perrie. Despite Louis hectic schedule and crippling single status, his friends make everything a lot easier. A few other friends-of-a-friend arrive and they all begin to get exceptionally drunk.

Once they arrive at the nightclub, everyone is giddy and looking forward to a few tequila shots and dance or two. The queue isn’t that long and once everyone is in they scramble to the bar. Louis is feeling good, still tired, but good. After a hefty double vodka and coke, someone in a booth on the other side of the bar catches his eye. Its Harry. Louis knows he has a reputation to keep up being a nursing student and all but he has rarely been able to keep his mouth at bay once he’s had a drink. Harry is sitting with a group of friends looked flushed and drunk. He’s laughing and swaying his head to the music and just as Louis gets up off his stool to approach him, Harry makes eye contact with him. Fuck.. Louis really hadn’t thought this through. Harry squeezes out of the booth to meet Louis near the dance floor, “Hello my darling,” he slurs and plants a kiss on Louis’ cheek. Louis really doesn’t get this boy. 

‘You never messaged me back? Bit cheeky don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t matter because You’re here though so my answer is yes. We shall have a date next week.”

Louis just stares at the grinning man in front of him., “who’s to say I want a date with you after you ignored my Whatsapp? Eh?” 

“C’mon Lou, you know that’s not true. Now, let’s go and dance.”

Harry grabs Louis’ arm and yanks it so he nearly trips over. Within minutes Harry’s hands are on Louis’ hips and he is dancing like an idiot. Louis can’t believe what is happening, but decides to forget how pissed off he was earlier and just go along with it. The DJ starts to play a Lady Gaga songs from a couple years ago and Louis can just see Harry’s face light up and he cant help but giggle at that. Hours pass and they follow a pattern of dancing, flirting, going to the bar then back to dancing. Louis checks his phone and it 3AM and he is desperate for some kind of take away, a kebab specifically, so moves in to inform Harry of his plans, then suddenly Harry grabs his waist and pulls him in for long, ferocious kiss. Louis is so shocked to begin with, then as he feels Harry’s big hands ghost over the curve of his ass, he succumbs to the curly haired man. Pulling each other in, they Louis grazes his tongue along Harry’s slick teeth and vice versa. Louis is in awe at how good this kiss was considering how long they have known each other and how drunk they both are. After about seven or so minutes of beautiful kissing, Harry pulls away, “Text me, babe,” he whispers into Louis’ ear and disappears in the crowd. Louis is left standing there, in the middle of the dance floor, and can’t seem the shake the ever-growing grin on his face as he eventually goes off to find his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little Starbucks date ensues and we start to find a little bit out about the boys! :)
> 
> Hope yous enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings!

Louis wakes up the next morning with the smell of left over food in his room and rather sore head. However, it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Louis is far to excited to care about his hangover and a possible rat infestation from the half eaten kebab on his floor. He pulled the most gorgeous guy he’s ever laid eyes on last night and got an invitation to text him again today! After a quick shower and tidy up of his flat, Louis sets about messaging Harry. 

(Louis, 10:35am) Hey you ! Had a great time with u last night :)

(Harry, 10:41am) It was fun, yes.

That’s it? Seriously? Louis rolls his eyes with annoyance. Did last night mean nothing to Harry? Louis just ponders over the amount of guys he probably gets and just shudders at the thought. Is it even normal to be this into someone you have known for, like, a couple of days, if that? Louis makes the executive decision to go out on the balcony for a smoke to clear his head. All he’s ever been told is how hypocritical it is for a nurse to smoke, but it’s the one habit he is not going to give up any time soon. He inhales his cigarette as the cold autumn wind plays with his hair, which is already a state. A few moments into his smoke, Zayn comes out too the balcony to join him (because apparently he stayed here last night which is news to Louis).

‘You look a little stressed man. What’s up?” Zayn mumbles while trying to light the cigarette between his teeth. 

“Is it that obvious?” Louis chuckles, “Not stressed so much, more annoyed. Pulled a guy last night that I met on Friday and he is so shady over text. Makes me feel like I’m bothering him but he was more than willing when I saw him in person. He’s called Harry Styles. Do you know him?”

“Ahh I see. I know of Harry through mutual friends. I have a few mates doing fashion courses. Harry’s an good guy, a bit eccentric mind you, but from what I’ve heard he broke up with a guy just before coming to uni who was a right asshole. He probably just doesn’t want anything serious after that is all.”

“That’s fair enough I suppose. Oh well, I’ll just be miserable and single forever. Think there’s room in that relationship of yours for one more?”

Zayn bursts out laughing, smoke leaking from his mouth, “You’re as gay as they come mate. Don’t think there’s much space in a straight relationship for you I’m afraid.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pats Zayn’s back as he walks back inside. ‘So, Harry had some shitty relationship that is making him act weird?’ Louis thought to himself. Once he reached his bedroom he went to grab his phone to see two messages from Harry. Well, now the mysterious boy double texts. This is new.

(Harry, 10:50am) So, this date then? ;)

(Harry, 11:02am) Don’t leave me hanging babe. I’m very desirable you know?

Babe? BABE? Louis’ heart skips a beat and he laughs to himself at how cocky Harry is. Louis ponders over a suitable reply because the last thing he wants is to seem to eager (there’s that damn word again). 

(Louis, 11:05am) I don’t have any lectures tomorrow if ur free at all ? :D

(Harry, 11:09am) 2 o’clock at the Starbucks between Topshop and debenhams. And you’re buying.

(Louis, 11:10am) Is that so? Lol. See you then, love !

Louis doesn’t get a reply but he’s not taking it badly this time as it seems to just be Harry’s thing to be a bit blunt and mysterious (or so he thinks so). Louis is beaming and the rest of the day is spent in a state of pure bliss over the thought of having, what Harry calls, a date tomorrow. The words Zayn told him are pushed to the back of his mind.

***

Louis arrives at Starbucks early to ensure they get a secluded little table. At about ten past two Harry rocks up looking far to over-dressed for a Starbucks date. Louis isn’t complaining though. Harry is in all black, black cotton button-up with a black blazer and black ripped skinny jeans and black fedora. The only hint of colour in his ensemble is his Alexander McQueen scarf, which is covered, in red skulls to match his black and red ankle boots. Louis, dressed in usual band t shirt, levis denim jacket and some tattered slim fit jeans, cant help but stare at the fashionable being that has just enters, “Hey! Harry! I’m over here!” Louis beckons over. Harry grins flirtatiously and swaggers over to where Louis is sat, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got us both a latte.”

“It’ll do I suppose. How are you, babe?”

Louis is taken aback at the fact he’s also calling him ‘babe’ in person, “I’m good, yeah. You look great, love the scarf, it’s sick.”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Harry says, with almost a hint of shyness in his voice, as he sips his coffee.

As small talk ensues, Louis can’t help but remain mesmerized but Harry’s lips. He couldn’t remember them being that plump and pink. He’s convinced he’s wearing some kind of lipstick or something. 

“So, I moved up to Glasgow after a couple of years of just working. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do after school so I just went full time in my job at a bakery then applied to uni when I felt ready and after I broke up with my boyfriend. And lets face it; fashion management is perfect for me? I want to work in vogue one day.”

Louis smiles at that, because he always loved people with big dreams, but he can’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

“So you didn’t try going long distance with that boyfriend of yours then?”

“It wouldn’t have worked. He wanted me to himself and I’m a social butterfly, so…enough of that! What about you, my dear?”

“Oh, well, I’m a third year student nurse. I actually specialize in children’s nursing and hope to work down in Great Ormond Street Hospital one day. I have a lot of younger siblings and always helped out when my mum was working so I guess it stemmed from there. She is a children’s nurse as well, funnily enough.”

“Ahhh, so caring is in your genes. That’s cute, babe,” Harry says with a wink before lounging back in his chair.

Louis spends the next few seconds admiring the being in front of him before he realizes he is probably coming across as creepy, “Want to go our for a walk or something?” 

“Wonderful idea, my love. Shall we?” Harry gets up and makes space for Louis to squeeze through. As he is passing the space between another table and Harry he feels a sharp pinch of his ass. Louis lets out a little yelp and his cheeks flush. He can feel the 6ft man behind him giggling as they proceed to make their exit, “You do have a marvelous ass Louis, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I…um, thank you.”

The cold Scottish air hits them abruptly as they leave the coffee house and make their way down the high street. Louis can see harry is clearly freezing but says nothing because he can tell this man cares more about his looks than his comfort. After about 20 minutes of walking and lighthearted chatter they make their way back to Louis’ flat, he invites Harry in. 

“I think I’m just going to make my way back to the campus, babe. I have stuff to revise for and what not. I hope to see you soon,” Harry says cheekily and plants a kiss on Louis’ flushed cheek before hotfooting it back the way they just came. Louis’ cannot contain his happiness as he enters his flat. Niall is out, probably at lectures, so Louis takes this time to have a quick shower so he can rub one out with the thought of Harry grabbing his bum in public is still fresh in his mind.

After a rather satisfying orgasm, and having warmed up due to the hot shower, Louis settles on his sofa for an afternoon (and probably evening) of Netflix watching. He opts for watching the Justin Bieber documentary first, because he is feeling nostalgic and still remembers the days when he had his posters in his bedroom back home. Just as he is cozied up, his phone buzzes. It’s Harry. His stomach does a little loop-de-loop. 

(Harry, 4:01pm) Lovely time with you today, my darling. 

(Louis, 4:02pm) Me and my flat mate are having a bit of a party this Friday. Would love if you could make an appearance babe !

(Harry, 4:05pm) Consider it date number two. ;)

Louis doesn’t reply, but he knows he doesn’t have to. As he begins to doze off for a nap, he just hopes the rest of the working work fly’s in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Louis place and Harry 'fesses up about his horrible ex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is the scene where harry tells louis about his controlling and annoying ex. I know i said it was emotional abuse, and it is, but i have tried to stay as vague as possible so that everyone can read it without it effecting them too much. I myself am a student mental health nurse so if your are effected but any of that kind of stuff feel free to talk to me impartially! 
> 
> PS: I mention about louis being "steaming" in this. 'Steaming' is a scottish term for being very very VERY drunk and i thought it would be good to use in this fic as it is based in glasgow!

Louis couldn’t stop thinking about Harry all week, and when time for the party came on Friday, Louis made sure he looked his best. He wore a brand new pair of jeans that week and that hugged ass nicely (Louis made sure he got confirmation of this from Jade when he tried them on in Urban Outfitters) and pulled out a white vest with The Stone Roses logo on the front complimented his tan perfectly. With final touches to his hair, he got a text from harry.

(Harry, 9:27pm) On my way darling, taken a group with me, hope you don’t mind.

(Louis, 9:29pm) No worries ! See u soon ! :)

Within twenty minutes, and two shots of vodka with his friends later, Harry turned up with a group of equally eccentric friends, ones who also do fashion and art Louis guessed (and he could tell by the fact Zayn was friendly with half of them), “Hazza! How are you?” Louis shouted across the room, positively beaming. Harry waved, but seemed off to Louis. He tried to shrug it off, but as the night progressed Louis noticed more and more that Harry was not his usual flamboyant self, more coy and shy, sticking glued to his phone and drinking what looked to be straight vodka (Louis knew that wasn’t a good sign). Louis approached him when he couldn’t bear how uncomfortable it made him anymore, “Harry. You okay, love?”

“Yes. Fine,” harry said, sharply but with a slight tremble in his voice.

“I’m a nurse you know, making people better is my specialty. What’s up?”

“Just the ex. Won’t leave me be.”

“Oh,” Louis was shocked at his almost instant confession, “What do you mean? Does he keep texting you?”

“Yeah. Telling me to come home and playing mind games with me. He’s probably drunk. It’s just the usual from him. Part of the reason I’d had enough of him. Too suffocating,” Harry confessed. He was so far from his usual, confident self Louis could tell that this ex-boyfriend of his really messed with his head.

“Ignore your phone babe. I like you in your usual chirpy mood.”

“Its hard to be chirpy as such when you’re reminded of the reason you moved to another country constantly.”

Louis’ heart sunk at that, and although he felt like he was pressing Harry too much, he couldn’t help but ask more, “How about you try changing your number?”

“I’ve done it before, but he always finds away to wiggle his way back into my life and I’m too weak to do anything more about it.”

Harry now looks like he is going to cry so Louis knows he has asked enough. Instead, out of complete gut instinct, Louis pulls Harry into a strong embrace, hugging him hard. Harry remains rigid and off to begin with, then falls into Louis’ chest once he feels more comfortable too. 

For the rest of the night they stay with each other, drinking wine and telling each other about silly little life stories. Once harry is more drunk, he opens up about James, his ex, and how they began dating when they were at school and James was still in the closet, so constantly made Harry feel bad for wanting to tell people about their relationship. Once harry finished school, James convinced him not to move away for uni, and belittled his dreams of making it big in fashion. Louis’ heart broke with every sentence.

“Not to mention they way he would push me about. Always having a go at me for dressing too “gay” or for looking at other guys. I lived in a small town and we were like the only gay guys I know that were there, can you believe he was that possessive and jealous? It was a fucking joke. But I still succumb to him even now. At least he can’t hurt me physically now, I suppose,” said Harry with a low, raspy voice.

Louis had tears in his eyes, “If he ever comes up here please tell me. You can always stay here if he threatens you. Just call me. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re to precious to be treated like that.”

Harry looks shocked, “You really think that of me?”

“Yes, babe. I really do”

After that, the atmosphere of the party lightens up for them and they continue to drink and dance with everyone else. Once a few drinks have been downed, Louis is well and truly steaming. After he has declared is love for everyone in the room, kissed Jade and Perrie far to much and even tried his hand at twerking, he felt big hands grab his waist and a raspy voice in his ear, “bed time for you, my darling.” Harry directed Louis to his bedroom as best he could and after a fifteen minute struggle of Louis trying to convince harry he was sober enough to stay up, he was finally laying on his bed.

“Harry, you’re like, such a good person. You’re taking me to bed and stuff. You are what happiness is made of!”

Harry chuckles to himself, “I aim to please, darling.”

“You definitely please me. Like, I know that I’ve only know you for a week, but honestly, I fancy you. A lot.”

Harry stood motionless, knowing fine well Louis was beyond drunk but also sensing truth in his words, “You like me that much already?”

“Yeah, babe! Now, if you don’t come here and spoon me to sleep I’m going to cry.”

Harry obeyed Louis’ intoxicated command and made quick work of taking Louis’ jeans off and replacing them with a pair of jack wills joggers he found strewed across the bedroom floor before going into Louis wardrobe and fishing out a pair for himself to wear. Once they were appropriately dressed, Harry pushed Louis to the wall side of the bed and crept in beside him. Louis was already falling asleep due to how drunk he was but Harry stayed awake for a while, placing his hands around Louis’ waist and appreciating the beautiful human currently in his embrace. Harry thinks to himself if this could actually be the first real cuddle he has had since James. With a nuzzle into Louis neck and a grin on his face, Harry falls blissfully asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I know none of my chapters are long so sorry for taking so long to do this one! I hope you like it, its fluffy & smutty hehe <3

Over the next couple of weeks, Louis and harry became closer and closer. Starbucks trips became a regular thing and in the lead up to Christmas, they did their entire gift shopping together. On a day where the cold Scottish weather was truly in full swing, the pair were heading to American apparel to look for something for Lottie, one of Louis’ sisters. Although Louis’ was constantly wanting to ask Harry more and more about this controlling ex-boyfriend of his, he didn’t press it any further, until that is, they entered the shop that day, “I LOVE those pink swim shorts. I need a holiday so I have an excuse to buy them. James didn’t let me go on holiday with my family. He literally thought I would cheat on him. Can you fucking believe? A holiday with my family and he thought I would be off shagging. It’s laughable.”

Louis’ face turned pale, “You missed out on family holidays because of this guy?”

“Yeah, two actually. How tragic is that.”

“Harry. Look, I know you’re an upbeat guy and all, but you do realize his controlling behaviors were actual abuse, right? Like, he was abusing you, in an emotionally controlling way.”

“I mean…I guess. I never really thought of it like that,” Harry said with an unreadable look on his face as he followed Louis around the female section of the shop. 

“I’m sorry, Haz. I don’t want to trigger any feelings or anything, but you need to make sure you have nothing to do with this guy, okay? He sounds, well, he sounds almost dangerous in my opinion. Any one who doesn’t want such a beautiful person like yourself to have a happy life is someone who is not right up there,” Louis trailed off while gesturing to his head so Harry understood what he meant. Deep down, he knew that in a round-about way he just sort-of confessed to harry that he had feelings for him, but harry just smiled softly and accepted what he was saying, so nothing more was said. 

Louis bought Lottie some vintage looking hair scrunchies and a metallic, almost holographic, shoulder bag. Now that all his Christmas shopping was done, he felt a surge of relief, despite being about £300 into his student over-draft already. Woops. The rest of the day was spent in Louis’ flat wrapping presents with Harry, Jade and Niall. It was cute, and helped Louis forget about all the exams he had just taken, and took his mind off the thought of leaving Harry for two weeks, which he didn’t want to admit was eating away at him. Once everyone was finished, and Niall and Jade headed off to bed, the pair were left cuddled on the sofa, watching Elf.

“Lou, I know we wont get to see each other over the Christmas break, so can we open our presents to each other now, seeing as I’m leaving tomorrow? And…I may or may not have got you a birthday present as well.”

“Aw, babe, you shouldn’t have! But thank you. And yes, we can do presents now if you’d like,” Louis said with a soft smile. The boy in front of him was beaming, so Louis knew fine well he had put a lot of thought into his present, Louis still finds it hard to believe they have only known each other for a short while. 

Harry opened his first. Louis had bought him The 1975 album on vinyl, because he knew fine well every time they went into Urban Outfitters Harry loved an excuse to buy a vinyl, and this was the only one he didn’t have tat he genuinely wanted, “Thank you so much Lou, This is so thoughtful. Now yours!”

Harry handed Louis one gift (which seemed odd as he had told him he got him a birthday present as well). Louis unwrapped the present to reveal a hand crafted silver nursing fob watch, with the words “To the Best Nurse I know. All the Love. H” engraved on the back. Louis slowly felt tears fill up in his eyes, but did his best to hold them back, “Harry. I don’t know what to say. This is…just lovely. Thank you. Thank you so, so much,” Louis breathed, as he leapt onto Harry for a forceful embrace. 

“Well, we met when you were on a shift, so I figured it would always remind you of that moment,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, with a slight tremble in his voice, like he was going to cry as well. Harry pulled back from the hug, with his big hands of either side of Louis, staring intently into his eyes, “I know your birthday present might seem like a bit of a cop-out, but, I want you to have me, if you’ll take me, that is. You have shown me that I was wrong to settle for someone so horrible before, Lou. You’ve shown me that another person can make me feel good, and wanted. I meant what I said that night at the party at yours, babe. I really, really like you.”

Louis sat there, staring back into his eyes, with his mouth slightly agape, “Yes, Harry. A million times, yes. I’ve liked you since the day you stumbled into that A&E department. And you are worth more than that asshole ever treated you like. Please, I mean it so much…” Before Louis could finish, harry was pulling him into a sloppy, blissful kiss. Louis felt so content, like this was what he should’ve been doing all along. Harry grazed his soft tongue against Louis’ teeth, and Louis brought a hand up to caress his bouncy curls. Louis messily climbed on top of Harry and scooted his legs apart so he could get between them, “I’ve wanted this for so long, baby,” Harry muttered in-between Louis peppering kisses down his neck. Before they knew it, they were both topless and clambering their way to Louis bedroom. Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and grabbed his jaw for another intense kiss. Breathy moans started to find their way out of Harrys’ mouth and he trailed scratches up and down Louis’ back. Louis got up for two moments to grab some lube and condoms from the bedside table and chucked them on the bed next to them. Louis stood up, taking in the view of harry sprawled out across his bed and couldn’t believe that his boy was now his. With a swift move, Louis pulled down Harry’s jeans to reveal his long, pretty cock springing out (harry doesn’t wear boxers, apparently), “I want to make you feel good, babe. ‘m going to suck you off, yeah?” Louis moaned as he pulled Harry to the end of the bed and got on his knees. Harry didn’t say anything, but he could tell but the little moans and lip biting, that he wasn’t saying no. Louis held Harry’s cock at the base so he could get a good view, before taking the whole length into his mouth. Louis could already taste a bit of precome, so made sure to caress his balls to get him even more riled up. As soon as Louis did that, Harry’s hips jolted up to fuck the back of Louis’ throat and he let out a long, breathy, “Yessss, Lou.”

“You like that, baby? You like fucking my mouth?” Louis said in-between sucking which granted him a confirming nod from Harry, who then proceeded to fuck Louis’ mouth. 

“Lou, I’m getting close…” Harry whispered, so Louis released his cock from his mouth.

“Gonna fuck you then, okay babe?”

“Fuck. Yeah, Lou, yeah.”

Louis freed his own cock from his jeans and boxers and threw the clothes on the floor. He was already rock hard, with precome dripping down his length. Harry’s breaths were long and drawn out, and once he saw Louis preparing himself with the lube and condom, he opened his legs and began to finger himself intensely, scissoring his fingers and arching his back.

‘So pretty Harry. You look so good,” Louis hissed. After a short while, Harry slid his fingers back out of himself ad gave Louis a look which was consent for him to start fucking him. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees, baby? I’ll fuck you from behind.” Without another word, Harry obeyed his command, and Louis loved how responsive and needy he was. Once Harry’s hole was on full display for him, Louis pushed his hard cock straight in. the tightness felt amazing, and he could see harry was throwing his head back in pleasure, so he continued to rut in and out of him. As the speed picked up, Louis grabbed an handful of Harrys hair for leverage, and used his free hand to slap Harry’s ass cheek playfully, “Yes! Fuck me, Lou. Fuck me so good.” Is all Harry could manage before Louis slammed against his prostate, which sent him, coming all over his chest and the bed sheets. Louis rode him through his high and shortly after he came in the condom, shouting Harry’s name.

Louis pulled out and tossed the tied up condom to the floor. Once he caught his breath, he pulled himself up the bed to lie beside harry who was already wrecked and lying on the bed in bliss. Harry nuzzled into Harry’s neck and put one thigh over his legs. Harry grabbed a few tissues from Louis’ bedside table to wipe himself off and then turned around to spoon Louis, “That was amazing Lou. You always take care of me so well.”

“You deserve it babe. That was the best birthday present anyone could ask for,” Louis whispered, and pulled the covers up so they could drift off to sleep.


End file.
